1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology in which data is transmitted by bringing devices close to each other to establish communication between the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, systems have been developed which utilize close proximity wireless communication. In close proximity communication, communication is performed using an induced electric field etc. within a maximum allowable communication distance (hereinafter, called a communication range) of from several centimeters to several tens of centimeters. This technology has a high-speed transmission capability and is unlikely to influence other wireless systems because it is exclusively used for short distance communication. Hence, the technology is appropriate for use in data communication between devices, requiring no connection cable therebetween.
For instance, a technology is known in which, when a card having an antenna housed therein is brought close to a communication target device, information in the card is transmitted to the communication target device using radio waves (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-141537).
Not limited to a card, a technology is also known at present in which data communication is performed when a communication apparatus such as a cellular phone is brought close to another device.
Since close proximity wireless communication allows a device to perform communication without being in physical contact with a communication partner, a user sometimes brings a device close to a communication partner while holding the device by hand without making the device physically contact the communication partner.
However, when a large amount of data, such as image data, is to be transmitted, it often takes a long time to transmit the data. In this case, the user has to keep holding the device for a long time, causing a burden on the user.